1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus, which are configured to fix an image formed in a developer agent thermally on a recording sheet.
2. Related Art
A fixing device including a heat roller, a thermistor, a supporting member, and a fixer frame is known. The thermistor may be arranged to face the heat roller along a radial direction of the heat roller and detect temperature of the heat roller. The supporting member may support the thermistor. The fixer frame may support axial ends of the heat roller and ends of the supporting member. The supporting member may be formed in an elongated plate extending lengthwise along an axial direction of the heat roller, and a breadth of the supporting member may be constant throughout the length thereof except for a lengthwise central part that supports the thermistor.